This invention relates to a multi-purpose gardening device consisting of a one-piece shaft with a control handle. One end attaches to a power drill chuck, the other end, prongs, will do the tilling and weed removal. The simplicity of design allows ease of use and virtualy no maintenance. Cultivation of garden plants in close proximity is highly possible with the ROTO-MAJIC gardening tool.
In the past, powered garden tools have been very complicated and expensive by design, not to mention bulky or heavy. These devices had gas powered engines or self contained electircal motors that require fuel or hydro from other sources. Today""s newer battery powered hand drills make it easier to power garden tools. This invention was designed to give the user variety in garden maintenace labour and a significant economic benefit. Previous garden tool attachments have been implemented for a specific application, therefore, start one gardening jobxe2x80x94stop and change a blade or tool to the shaftxe2x80x94on to the next application.
According to this invention all other inventions are over engineered, costly and complicated. A significant disadvantage of previous garden tools is that the shaft is contained in a sleeve and parts are welded or screwed to the end of the shaft, this results in high cost of manufacturing and more chanches of breakage or malfunction.
The diverse functions of this invention does not limit the user to a certain project in the garden, it could be random flowers or vegitable rows. Roto-Majic will roto-till, aerate, mulch and weed in close proximity to all plants, walls and borders. The objectives and advantage of this tool are set forth in the summary to follow.
The gardening tool invention comprise of a xe2x85x9c inch. steel shaft 36 inches in length, split and bent in a triangular direction. The simplicity of this invention does not require any attachments. The control handle is adjustable to the user""s height and arm length. Once the user becomes familar with the tool (on average, about one hour) it will become obvious how easy this invention will work. The availability of a gardening tool compatible with a hand-held drill has not been accessable at a reasonable cost. This simple, light weight, one tool does all, will cut down on the time the user will require to do gardening maintenance.